reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
RiftWarriors
RiftWarriors is an upcoming Smash Bros./Killer Instinct style 3D fighting game developed by Rare and released by Nintendo only for the Nintendo Switch. set to be released 2021. It is a spiritual successor to Rare’s Killer Instinct series. An arcade version known as RiftWarriors: Tournament Fighters was developed by Rare and released by Atari-Midway and Nintendo in arcades. Summary In this action-packed Smash Bros./Killer Instinct style game from the iconic studio Rare, play as your favorite characters from the many FiddleGriff, and beat your friends to the punch! Fun multiplayer matches, awesome single-player modes, and more than 20 different characters to choose from! This game is an action-packed battle royale! Characters Stages * Neo-Instinct City * Hangar 71 * Battlefield Zero * Wilco Industries * Kings Wonderland * Hell Alley * Roseville, New Jersey * Fortress of Solitude * ToonTown Courtyard * Castle Mountain Gameplay Who ever defeats the Nine worlds of the Nine Star-Rings, becomes one of the owners. For fighting press the Square (Jab), Circle (Kick) and Triangle(High attack) buttons for motion and the X button to activate a power. Super Mode To activate a character’s super mode, you must fill up the Super gauge on the bottom of your stats. Once it fills up, press L and R to enter “Super“ mode and unleash a devastating attack! Similar to Final Smashes in Super Smash Bros. * Justin - He’ll send the opponent back in time, where they would be attacked by dinosaurs, and eventually K.Od. * Ben - Using both the Spellbinder Stick and the omnitrix to do a powerful portal move to knock off opponents. * Hopgoblin - can do holographic duplicates of himself to perform a slam.. * Kyra (Princess) - ???. * Kyra (Dragon) - ???. * Chi Wong - will produce armor based off the samurai, and uses a gigantic version to take out opponents. * Jonan - ???. * Gina Chu - ???. * Ivan- ???. * Douglass - Will become glowing in ethereal light and cause a yin and yang symbol for attack. * Devon Darius (Human) - Summons multiple FiddleGriff characters which team up to attack a nearby player, followed by the FiddleGriff Griffin delivering a powerful KO. * Devon Darius (Dragon) - can generate energy to create a tail blast around the arena and ???, delivering a powerful KO to a nearby player. * Experiment Zero - ???. * Porter - ???. * Seasel - can change into a Silver color on the flesh and reflect light from her visuals while delivering powerful attacks. * Odette (Human) - ???. * Odette (Swan) - ???. * Bronar - creates a Galactic Ring around himself and creates a cosmic wave. * Ash - ???. * Angel Dust - ???. * Debbie - ???. * Lil’ Char - ???. * Lil’ Squirtle - ???. * Lil’ Bulbasaur - ???. * Spyro - ???. * Cynder - ???. * Figment - makes multiples and uses his Skunk form to knock down opponents. * Jake Long - ???. * Homer - ???. * Mickey Mouse - Mickey becomes his apprentice outfit and uses a Lime green glow to ignite the powers of Disney Magic. * The Dragon Prince (Human) - ???. * The Dragon Prince (Dragon) - ???. * Banjo and Kazooie - They summon multiple Rareware characters, which team up to attack a nearby player, followed by Banjo as a T-Rex delivering a powerful KO. Museum TBA. Music Room where you can hear music from various franchises featured in the game. Arcade The Arcade will feature many mini-games from the game series as a way to celebrate the 15th anniversary. Art Gallery TBA. Trivia * Devon Darius, Dragon Prince and Kyra can be played as either as their human form or dragon form. * The Super Forms of them can be used by filling up the super gauge and pressing the L and R buttons. * Rated T for Animated Blood, Suggestive Themes, and Fantasy Violence. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * TBA.